Imperfecciones perfectas
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Dos personas mas imperfectas no podían ser ellos, aún así ellos encontraron la belleza en las imperfecciones del otro. Regalo para Hina Uchiha Granfoy.


Este fic forma parte del intercambio navideño (lo se, ya pasó) del grupo de facebook _**Itachi Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga**_.

Hina Uchiha Granfoy este fic es para ti.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Advertencia: OoC, AU.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Imperfecciones perfectas**_

.

.

.

CAPITULO I

 _ **Vidas cruzadas**_

.

.

.

* * *

Muchas personas se ven forzadas a hacer cosas que realmente no quieren hacer, algunas veces nos encontramos disfrutándolas y otras veces terminamos hundiéndonos más en la oscuridad por culpa de esa decisión.

Ella era el claro ejemplo de ello. Su alma se consumía cada vez que tenía que vender su cuerpo para lograr un propósito, aun así un pequeño rayo de esperanza brillaba iluminando sus noches oscuras. Todo lo hacía por su pequeña hermana, solo tenía doce años y merecía ser protegida de las miserias del mundo y sus crueldades, por esa jovencita inocente ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse hasta el punto de venderse al mejor postor.

Hinata Hyuuga se vio forzada a abandonar su juventud, su alegría, su felicidad y la oportunidad de labrarse un mejor futuro.

Ella y su hermana formaban parte de una familia acomodada de inmigrantes japoneses en Estados Unidos, ciertamente no eran ricos pero el negocio de su padre había sido suficiente para mantener a sus dos hijas.

Mientras ella se miraba en el espejo y aplicaba el escandaloso labial rojo sonrió con ironía, nunca pensó en estar en esta situación y sin embargo sabía quela vida no le dejó opción.

Su madre murió poco después que Hanabi, su hermana pequeña naciera, su padre lo hizo cuando ella apenas era mayor de edad y puesto que su padre había albergado algunas deudas importantes todo el capital se fue en pagarlo, lo poco que quedó fue para los gastos funerarios y alquilar un pequeño apartamento en una zona de menor prestigio.

El colegio de su hermana tenía unos pocos meses de adelanto por lo que no debía preocuparse inmediatamente pero pronto llegaría el día: o pagaba el costoso internado o tenía que irse ¿A qué? ¿A pasar penurias? ¿A afrontar retos que una niña pequeña no debería hacer hasta bien entrada la edad adulta? No, Hinata quería que su hermana estudiase, que no se preocupase por el dinero de la renta o la próxima comida que llevaría a su estomago.

Con una racha de empleos malos y otros peores Hinata perdía rápidamente la esperanza de darle a su pequeña hermana una vida mejor, ya llegaban a fin de mes y tenía que pagar no solo la renta de su apartamento sino todos los servicios básicos.

La pena y el estrés estaban reduciendo su joven vida hacia la miseria y desesperación. Cuando su compañera de trabajo le habló del club y esa señora llamada Kurenai ella lo descartó de inmediato pero las ideas seguían rondando su cabeza.

Karin, esa pelirroja que era compañera de trabajo no solo le había hablado de lo que podía hacer por mejorar su vida sino que le dio la dirección donde podía hablar con la dueña del lugar.

Hinata había despertado muy temprano, de hecho había dormido muy poco pues los nervios le atenazaban el corazón y lo oprimían dolorosamente ante la perspectiva de siquiera pisar un lugar como ese. Club para caballeros sonaba hasta bonito pero todos sabían lo que en realidad era.

Su educación le había enseñado que esos lugares eran sucios, casas de perdición y depravación donde ninguna señorita decente jamás pondría un pie.

Desde que su padre muriera y ella sobrevivía con uñas y dientes habían trascurrido tres meses. El tiempo pasaba volando y en un parpadeo la colegiatura de su hermana corría peligro. Una situación estresante como esa le ayudó a tomar la decisión.

Ella no quería, realmente no pero se sentía desesperada, la noche anterior recibió un ultimátum de la directora del plantel, o pagaba o a final de mes Hanabi estaba fuera…si, fuera, sin educación de calidad y en un mugre apartamentucho del que estaba a punto de ser echada también.

Se duchó, peinó sus largos cabellos y se preparó lo mejor que pudo para la cita con esa mujer. Recordaba nítidamente la voz suave al conversar con ella por teléfono la noche anterior. Había concretado una cita con ella en su residencia aunque admitió haber hecho una excepción con ella pues una de sus chicas fue quien intercedió por ella.

Hinata se mordió el labio levemente mientras recordaba a la pelirroja, ella era una chica linda pero de un endemoniado carácter y le hacía preguntar a Hinata en primer lugar porque le habló del club y posteriormente interceder por ella. Era una mujer extraña esa Karin.

Aunque pensándolo mejor no sabía si agradecerle pues al final si lograba reunir el coraje necesario perdería hasta su dignidad en ello. En momentos como ese observaba su vida y se daba cuenta cuan jodida estaba por todos lados.

Decir que estaba sorprendida ante la presencia de la mujer era decir poco. Tan joven, hermosa y elegante, con un carácter suave pero firme ¿Cómo es que una mujer como ella llegó a ejercer como dueña de uno de los clubes para caballeros más famosos de la ciudad? Hinata no tenía respuesta para ello y los nervios aunados a su timidez natural le impidieron siquiera mantener una conversación.

─ Entonces─ comenzó la hermosa mujer de misteriosos ojos carmesí─. Señorita Hyuuga dígame ¿Sabe realmente en qué consiste este empleo?

La de mirada perlada lo sabía sin embargo era difícil hacer salir las palabras de su boca, durante largos segundos ella permaneció en silencio, sopesando el tipo de respuesta que buscaba su interlocutora.

─ S- si─ respondió titubeante ─ Se perfectamente de que se trata.

La de ojos carmesí sonrió con simpatía hacia la jovencita frente a si, podía decirlo de la boca para afuera pero realmente no tenía idea donde se estaba metiendo, esa vida consumía a las mujeres y solo dejaba cascarones vacios, trozos de carne para ser exhibidos, usados y desechados.

Lentamente se levantó de su cómodo asiento y rodeo a Hinata evaluándola de pies a cabeza. Si de verdad iba a hacerlo tenía que endurecerse ella misma y vencer esa timidez que la cubría dándole ese toque de suprema inocencia.

─ Desnúdate ─ su tono de voz cambio de amable a uno de autoridad.

Hinata aturdida solo atinó a observarla con incredulidad mientras se sonrojaba profusamente.

─Yo, no puedo hacer eso─ murmuró suavemente.

La mujer a su lado sonrió, una sonrisa que no alcanzo sus ojos o tal vez si pero estos denotaban ¿Pesar? ¿Tristeza?

─Si entras a este mundo tendrás que desnudarte ante extraños, usar tu cuerpo para darles placer pues están comprando una mercancía, cuando entras a este mundillo dejas de ser tuya para ser de todos y todos los que vienen aquí solo quieren usarte ─ pudiera sonar cruel pero eso es lo que era, si ella no podía pasar una simple prueba como esa mejor que se decidiera ahora ─. Toma tus cosas niñas y vuelve a tu mundo.

A Hinata se le humedecieron los ojos y un jadeo desesperado quedo atrapado en su garganta. No podía irse, tenía que darse valor a ella misma, sopesando todas sus opciones solo tenía esta que solucionara sus problemas aun a costa de su propia dignidad.

Si no lo hacía iba a perder el techo donde dormía, el colegio de su hermana y finalmente hasta a su propia hermana pues cuando no tuviera como mantenerla segura las autoridades se la arrancarían de las manos ¿Y entonces que iba ser de Hanabi? ¿Pasar el resto de su niñez y adolescencia en casas de acogida? Iba a odiarla por no poder cuidar de ella cumpliendo con su rol de hermana mayor. Solo de pensar en ver los ojos perlados de su hermana llenos de rencor hacia ella le hacían humedecer los ojos. No, ella era fuerte, era una sobreviviente y por la persona que más amaba ella superaría esta dura prueba.

Con dedos temblorosos se obligó a si misma a sacar su sencilla blusa por encima de su cabeza y posteriormente quitar la falda medianamente decente que llevaba, era un poco ceñida al cuerpo pero solo unos 5 dedos por encima de la rodilla. Vestida de esa forma ella se sentía desnuda, ahora con solo su ropa interior sentía como el frío traspasaba sus huesos y la helaba. Luchando contra todo el miedo y la vergüenza que sentía obligó a sus bazos a mantenerse a sus costados.

Kurenai la evaluó nuevamente y sintió pena por la pobre muchachita una vez más. Ella pudo haberle dado otra opción pero al final esto era un negocio, incluso recordó con amargura como ella misma se sintió cuando entró al oscuro mundo de la prostitución. Sudor, lagrimas y años de sacrificio la ayudaron a llegar donde estaba pero su reputación ya estaba acabada, donde quiera que fuera era señalada como una puta, una mujerzuela sin valor que solo vivía para hacer caer en tentación a los hombres decentes. Hacía mucho tiempo que ella dejo de pensar en la reacción de los demás al verla.

Muy a pesar de la pena que le causaba cada jovencita que venía a ella en busca de sumergirse en ese mundo al final sabía que era decisión de cada quien. Lo único que podía hacer por sus chicas es ofrecerles la seguridad física y mental que no tendrían en ningún otro establecimiento de esa índole. Kurenai era una mujer muy matriarcal y cuidaba a todas sus chicas de cualquier peligro, puede que vendieran sus cuerpos pero una de las cosas que garantizaba a todas ellas era su total seguridad y si así lo preferían también protegía sus identidades. Era una cosa buena eso de poder llevar mascaras pues ellas resguardaban los rasgos de las chicas. En el momento que ellas quisieran podían irse y si habían sido cuidadosas podían ingresar al mundo sin llevar la etiqueta de puta marcada en la frente.

Los días siguientes a su encuentro con su nueva jefa sucedieron como en cámara lenta para ella. Eran sucesos subreales, casi ajenos a ella, firma de contrato de confidencialidad, la preparación de su cuerpo tanto física como mentalmente y finalmente el día en que entró al infierno por sus propios medios.

Ella era virgen, de piel blanca y delicada, largo y sedoso cabello oscuro como la medianoche sin luna, sus exóticos ojos perlados le daban un toque sublime a su belleza, el vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo acompañada por una delicada y casi escasa lencería del mismo color le daban un toque magnánimo a su belleza. La máscara que llevaba le protegía de ser reconocida pero ella sabía quién era.

Se miró en el espejo pensando que nunca se había visto de esa forma ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para entregar su virginal cuerpo al mejor postor? ¿Para desflorar esa virtud que había soñado entregar solo por amor al hombre indicado? Quiso salir corriendo y encerrarse en su habitación, enterrar su cara en su almohada y llorar hasta quedar seca pero una vez más se recordó porque lo estaba haciendo.

Kurenai le había prometido encontrar un buen candidato para esta primera experiencia pero eso no quitaba la suciedad del acto, pudiera ser un hombre hermoso, de vibrantes ojos azules, de cabellos rubios y el cuerpo mas magnifico que una mujer pudiera ver y aun así no quitaría el asco que sentiría hacia ella misma.

El elegido era un hombre de cabello castaño y profundos ojos marrones, joven y con una sonrisa encantadora, ella temblaba no solo de los nervios sino de miedo a pesar de la gentileza del joven. Tímidamente ella siguió todas las instrucciones que le dio Kurenai y al finalizar el tétrico acto, quedando sola en la habitación en penumbra lloró amargamente por todo lo perdido aunque con ello garantizara la seguridad de su hermanita.

El suave toc toc de la puerta la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Terminó de aplicar el maquillaje y se levantó, la noche era joven y nuevamente comenzaba la rutina. Sopesando su vida se daba cuenta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían pasado tres largos años desde que entrara por primera vez a _The Paradise_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Con cansancio pasó su mano por la sien aliviando el dolor de cabeza que le atormentaba desde hacía un buen rato.

Era bien entrada la noche y él seguía trabajando, no era un hombre de una cuantiosa fortuna por lo que debía cuidar su negocio. Eso era lo que se repetían cada noche que se quedaba hasta bien entrada la medianoche.

Decían que los extranjeros prosperaban pronto en otro país pero a él le costó mucho trabajo más que todo por la interferencia de su padre quien buscaba que fracasara por cualquier medio y volviese a Japón con él y seguir bajo su mando.

Itachi Uchiha se resistió y ya llevaba cinco años con una pequeña empresa de mensajería que le había costado mantener a flote bajo largas noches de desvelo.

Había sacrificado su escasa vida social para labrarse un futuro en un país donde los extranjeros eran mirados como ciudadanos de segunda categoría y había dejado de lado a su familia, no dudaba que algún día regresaría pero no era el momento. Para cada navidad enviaba a su madre y a su hermano menor una postal con sus mejores deseos pero llevaba más de cinco años sin verlos.

Luchar por su futuro económico le había pasado una gran factura: la soledad. Se había acostumbrado a ella pero su corazón anhelaba compañía y aunque él sabía de que tipo de compañía quería pero sabía que era un campo donde había fracasado abismalmente.

Él era un hombre muy atractivo, tenía su lacio cabello largo y negro que llevaba siempre en una pulcra cola de caballo, sus ojos negros almendrados y su rostro de ángel hacia que cada mujer volviera su mirada al verlo pasar. Alto y atlético parecía un modelo de ropa interior pero mantenía una seriedad natural en su rostro que hacía que las personas se lo pensaran dos veces antes de acercársele.

Además de todo era un genio, una persona que pensaba más allá de lo que uno simplemente ve y por lo general eso ahuyentaba no solo a las mujeres sino a las personas en general.

En el pasado había intentado mantener una relación de pareja con una hermosa mujer de su país pero esta se había aburrido pronto alegando que quería un hombre que fuese joven no solo físicamente sino también es espíritu. Itachi tenía la tendencia a parecer un anciano atrapado en un cuerpo joven.

Pudo haber intentado cambiar eso pero al final sabía que estaba tan arraigado a lo que era que tendría que reencarnar para ser diferente. Él quería una mujer que lo quisiera por lo que era y no que lo quisiera cambiar, no era mucho pedir pero al parecer el resto del mundo no pensaba igual.

Cada vez que veía una pareja de enamorados reír y pasear de la mano anhelaba con toda la fuerza de su corazón vivir algo semejante pero al no poder tenerlo evitaba salir a cualquier lugar que no fuera su trabajo.

Triste pero cierto, el dinero no compra la felicidad, estaba a un paso de un negocio multimillonario y él ahí a mitad de la noche pensando en las caricias de una mujer, su suave voz invitándolo a la habitación y su melodiosa risa haciéndole olvidar todo lo demás.

Cerró sus ojos un momento y se sacudió esos pensamientos, ningún bien le hacían pues solo era una fantasía de algo que dudaba ocurriera algún día.

Miró de reojo su reloj y al ver que eran pasadas las doce decidió ir a la soledad de su apartamento. Mientras iba en su auto pensó en tomar una copa antes, no era un hombre de esos hábitos pero de vez en cuando le daba por ir a un lugar atestado de personas y tomar una copa de licor.

" _The Paradise_ " leyó en el llamativo letrero de uno de los clubes más famosos de la ciudad, no que él se aventurara hacia el lugar pero escuchó a sus empleados en más de una ocasión alabar el lugar.

Música suave y una decoración exquisita capturaron su atención al momento de entrar, le extrañó mucho que permaneciera en semi silencio cuando por lo general un club era más ruidoso, no fue hasta que vio el escenario tenuemente iluminado y el más hermoso ángel que pudieron haber visto sus oscuros ojos que entendió porque.

Nívea piel cubierta con una pequeña tanga que debería ser ilegal, largas piernas con un par de tacones que invitaban a un hombre a la habitación junto con ella y no precisamente a dormir, una cascada oscura que caía en risos cubriendo una delicada espalda femenina mientras se movía cual sirena hipnótica.

La luz reflejada sobre ella hacía brilla su piel cubierta por fina brillantina para el cuerpo.

La danza realizada por la diosa mantenía a todos observando sin hacer movimiento alguno e Itachi se sintió atrapado al igual que todos los demás hombres. Cuando dio la vuelta sus ojos se encontraron levemente y esa fue su perdición, estaba atrapado bajo esa mirada hechicera, los brazos que se movían con gracia le llamaban y él acudió a ella apartando a todos de su camino ¿Quién era ella?

* * *

Creo que aquí la única que tiene que disculparse soy yo. Admito que tenía que editar algunas cosas y esperaba tu regreso para publicar el fic, cuando por fin leo tu mensaje ya era día tres y estaba saliendo, al momento de llegar a mi casa me encuentro con la terrible noticia de "OMG, NO TENGO INTERNET" mi operador me dice que tengo que esperar de 24 a 72 horas para solucionar el problema. Tengo todo listo y desesperada por publicar, rabiando con mi proveedor de internet esperando impaciente hasta que este vuelva.

Mi querida Hina espero hayas disfrutado el fic, por supuesto que aún queda al menos un capitulo, ya se que con una temática como esta debería haber más drama pero no quise agregarle mucho pues iba a convertirse en un longfic y no lo quiero en la larga lista de espera, más bien he tocado el tema de manera sutil, originalmente iba a ser one shot pero quedaría muy extenso así que un poco de paciencia que si Dios quiere pronto viene el próximo… y espero que sea el final, por lo general cuando escribo las palabras van cayendo y se va formando la historia sola razón por la que nunca planeo nada de lo que va a ocurrir o cuantos capítulos va a tener un fic.

A todos los lectores muchas gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo y leer, de antemano agradezco a quien deje review. Los tomates por favor en una linda cesta, haré salsa con ellos.


End file.
